moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirisfalen Dróttinnate
| Density = | Culture =Lyuudri | Languages =Common Darnassian | Ethnic groups =Lyuudri | Demonym =Tirisfalen Lyuudri Qusintani Lyuudri | Religions =Elunite Paganism | Government =Elective Monarchy | Ruler =Qusintani Dynasty | rulertitle =Dróttinn | Heir = | heirtitle = | Vice Ruler = | vicerulertitle = | Legislature = | Upper House = | Lower House = | Location =Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms | Area = | Land = | Water = | Average Elevation = | Highest Point = | Highest Elevation = | Lowest Point = | Lowest Elevation = | Currency = | Imports = | Exports = | Flora = | Fauna = | Gemstone = | Metal = | Colour =Ruby and Gold (unofficial) | Allegiance =Independent | Status = | Today Part Of =Kingdom of Lordaeron |Natural Resources = }} The Tirisfalen Dróttinnate,'' also known as the '''Qusintani Dróttinnate', was one of the major Lyuudri polities of the ancient world. Consolidated from the various Lyuudri tribes of northern Lordaeron around 4,500 PC, the Dróttinnate was a powerful nomadic empire that, despite its relatively small land area, commanded a large sphere of influence by dominating trade on Lordamere Lake and the mountain pass connecting Silverpine Forest to Tirisfal Glades. It had a relatively informal structure, held together more by personal loyalties and a shared culture than by a formalized government; the Dróttinnate only ever held a handful of major permanent settlements, all clustered in the northwestern corner of Tirisfal where the Dróttinn herself ruled. While an early power in the region, the Dróttinnate failed to keep up with advancing technology and military doctrine, and by the Troll Wars in 2800 PC the Dróttinnate had shattered, with its major settlements held by the Amani Empire and the bulk of its population killed or assimilated into nearby Tyric tribes. History Between the Sundering and 5000 PC, the Lyuudri relocated to the northern Eastern Kingdoms, establishing a small tribal polity in what would become known as Tirisfal Glades. Historians of the region call this polity the Tirisfalen Dróttinnate, though it is unlikely the Lyuudri knew their realm as such at the time. The Lyuudri established agricultural communities in northwestern Tirisfal relatively early in human history, using techniques they had perfected under Highborne rule. They were a strong contender to be an early human powerhouse in the north, alongside other warrior clans such as the Aznakhi. They had few major settlements, namely at the site of the present-day Scarlet Palisade; they could be best described as a nomadic empire. The Lyuudri were a warrior culture; while only a small portion of their population were permanent military, or mush'ar, most farmers possessed the skill and wherewithal to wield a spear and buckler in battle. Mush'ar, however, proved one of the most potent forces in early Tirisfalen history. Making early use of the native horses, the mush'ar were deadly light cavalry, specializing in the use of Darnassian-style glaives and recurve bows from horseback, and they became a feared sight throughout Tirisfal. Given their martial prowess, it is not infeasible to think that the Dróttinnate could have built a sizable empire in western Tirisfal; however, likely due to Lyuudrian historical dislike for slavery and conquest, they only rarely seized permanent territory, and never subjugated enemy tribes. Instead, the Dróttinnate established a system of tribute that functioned more like criminal protection rackets that would be familiar to groups such as the Defias Brotherhood; tribes within the Dróttinn's sphere of influence would provide her with tribute, typically a portion of their crop, and in exchange the mush'ar would not raid their lands. As they perfected this method of empire building, the Dróttinnate established watch posts along western and southern Tirisfal to command the pass to Silverpine Forest and the northern shore of Lordamere Lake. Through these watch posts and roving mush'ar warbands, the Dróttinnate enforced a monopoly on trade in northwestern Lordaeron; southern human tribes attempting to trade with the northern tribes or the Quel'dorei at Quel'thalas would have to provide costly escorts to their trade caravans or submit tribute to the Dróttinn to ensure the safety of their goods. Unfortunately for the Dróttinnate, the Lyuudri were a deeply traditional culture, and with few permanent settlements equipped for research or economic development and fewer allies interested in advancing Lyuudrian society, the Lyuudri began to lag behind Arathi tribes in both military technology and doctrine. Specifically, the Tyric tribes of eastern Tirisfal had begun to field armored knights; while powerful warriors, the mush'ar were unsuited to face the Tyric cavalry head-on, and slowly the Dróttinnate was pushed back from Lordamere Lake and its other southern and eastern holdings. While Lyuudri militias managed to prevent the Tyric tribes from pushing deeper into their heartland, never again would the Dróttinnate so completely dominate trade in northern Lordaeron. The deathblow to the Dróttinnate came at the hands of the Amani Empire, which sought to expand its holdings into western Lordaeron. The trolls had been growing increasingly aggressive and expansionist, and around 2,900 PC, they waged an aggressive war against the Lyuudri and the Tyric tribes of Tirisfal, neither of whom were prepared for the powerful and organized military the trolls had unleashed. The eastern Tyric tribes collapsed quickly beneath the trolls' onslaught, and the southern Tyric tribes began to withdraw into Silverpine. While some Lyuudri fled southward with the Tyrics, the Dróttinnate elite had no such chance, as their holdings were nestled deep in the northwest, surrounded by mountains. A combined legion of mush'ar and Lyuudri militia held the line for a few months, but ultimately their army was shattered and their cities sacked. The Dróttinn and her surviving inner circle, in a strange echo of the Zin-Shalla before them, committed suicide rather than be captured by the Amani. The surviving Lyuudri would join with the Tyric tribe led by the powerful warrior Lordain, and would later confederate with the tribes of Ignaeus Trollbane and Thoradin of Strom, forming the foundations of the Empire of Arathor that would come to dominate the region for centuries to come. In this confederation, the Lyuudri remained its unique culture for a time, but its numbers were greatly culled by their wars with the Amani, and intermarriage and assimilation into Arathi culture slowly ate away at the Lyuudri's cultural identity. Category:Lordaeronian Category:Petty Kingdoms Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Lyuudri